nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Travis Browne
Background Browne has three sons, named Kaleo,Keawe and Kulli. His father is also Hawaiian UFC career Browne beat Sean McCorkle in a Heavyweight match up on the Preliminary Card at UFC 4 by TKO (Punches). Browne beat Frenchmen Cheick Kongo at UFC 8 by TKO, Browne beat Cain Velasquez at UFC 15 to become the number one contender for the Heavyweight title, Browne lost the heavyweight title fight against Junior dos Santos by KO in the 3rd round at UFC 19 in a fight many people says he was winning, Brown lost to Brendan Schaub in the co main event of UFC 29 by TKO, Browne lost to Pat Barry by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Browne lost to Heath Herring at UFC on Non Stop Sport 4 by Unanimous decision, Browne lost to Stefan Struve by Submission at Fight Night 14, Browne beat Sean McCorkle by KO on the prelims of UFC 45, Browne lost to Ben Rothwell by TKO at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Ben Rothwell | TKO (Punches) | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 3.36 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | TKO (Punch) | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.41 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Stefan Struve | Submission | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.18 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Heath Herring | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 4 | June 5 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Pat Barry | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Brendan Schaub | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.31 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Junior dos Santos | KO (Punch) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.31 | O2 Arena, London, England | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Cain Velasquez | KO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.15 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Number 1 contenders match |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Cheick Kongo | TKO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.13 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Sean McCorkle | TKO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.42 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}